dumbwaystodieideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dumb Ways to Die Inanimate Objects
NOTE: This is an app idea to developers. This page is under construction. Dumb Ways to Die: Inanimate Objects is a game based on anthropomorphic items & objects at My House and the original app. The 2D graphics are similar to DWTD Original. Description TBA ='Promotion'= See Dumb Ways to Die Inanimate Objects/Promotion. ='Game'= Premise TBA Characters Garage Wrench *Grip Objects (1st Minigame) - Wrench has bungee jumping near swimming pool. Tilt left or right to catch all objects (screws, nails, planks & hammers etc...). If you win, Wrench builds a clothes room near swimming pool. If you lose, Wrench falls on ground and bleeds. *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Untitled 3rd Minigame *Untitled 4th Minigame *Others Screwdriver *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Hammer *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Mallet *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Saw *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Pliers *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Flashlight *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Kitchen Spoon *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Fork *Grizzly Bear (1st Minigame) - Fork is petting grizzly bear. Appearance is Fork adopting a grizzly bear. Tap at right times similar to Loopy's bunyip minigame. If you win, Fork rides a grizzly bear to city. If you lose, Grizzly bear eats Fork. *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Knife *Slicing Food (1st Minigame) - Knife has walking as a ninja. Appearance is Knife walking front view and slashing fresh food with sword. Swipe to slash all fresh food and avoid moldy food similar to Lax's Food War. If you win, Knife cooks a soup. If you lose, Knife eats lots of moldy food and pukes. *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Sponge *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Kettle *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Pop-Up Toaster *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Bathroom Toothbrush *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Toothpaste *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Soap *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Study Room Pencil *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Pen *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Nib Pen *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Eraser *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Sharpener *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Paintbrush *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Scissors *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Ink *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Calculator *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Living Room Book *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Smartphone *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Bedroom Alarm Clock *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Table Lamp *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Garden Apple *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Watering Can *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Music Room Violin *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Trumpet *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Drum *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Flute *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Piano *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Saxophone *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others French Horn *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Harmonica *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Category:Dumb Ways to Die Category:Games